Passenger motor vehicles have been provided with built-in audiovisual equipment, including for example swing-down screens for displaying video. However, many vehicles do not have built-in audiovisual equipment. Audiovisual equipment has become widespread in ownership due to minimal dimensions and modest cost. Therefore, there are many vehicle owners who possess portable audiovisual equipment and vehicles not originally equipped with audiovisual equipment.
It would be desirable to adapt portable audiovisual equipment for use in motor vehicles.